


A Wolf Comes to Dorne

by Cosmic_Bug



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Pedro Pascal-Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Bug/pseuds/Cosmic_Bug
Summary: Stark!Reader comes to Dorne to marry Prince Oberyn Martell and ends up falling in love with him AND his paramour
Relationships: Ellaria Sand/Reader, Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand, Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand/Reader, Oberyn Martell/Reader, Oberyn Martell/Stark!Reader/Ellaria Sand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	A Wolf Comes to Dorne

**Author's Note:**

> This is Oberyn x Stark!Reader x Ellaria because my bi ass is incapable of separating them because they love each other and I want them to love me and also because I like the idea of a Stark reader. 
> 
> 18+ only
> 
> There’s a little bit of smut near the end, but only a little because I am an awkward virgin who has never written smut before, but everyone has to do something for the first time.

From the moment you had arrived in Dorne, everyone had treated you kindly. Especially your future husband and his paramour, which seemed strange to you at first. Shouldn’t she be angry with you, you were marrying the man she loved. 

But she wasn’t angry, quite the opposite actually. She was even more affectionate than Oberyn sometimes, giving you gifts and making sure you were comfortable. She helped you through the recent death of your father and your fears about marrying a man nearly twice your age.

You had heard stories of The Red Viper of Dorne. His proficiency with poisons and the spear. How fierce he was in battle and how passionate he was with his lovers. How he had eight bastard daughters, and the eldest two were older than you. It had terrified you and made you sick to your stomach the whole trip to your new home. But when you had met Oberyn Martell some of those fears went away. 

The Red Viper was not as scary as his reputation made him seem, at least not when it came to you. He was kind and gentle with you and seemed nervous to overwhelm you. Dorne was very different from Winterfell and King’s Landing and it was a difficult adjustment at first. But Oberyn and Ellaria made it easier on you. 

Ellaria sat with you often, talking for hours, answering questions you had about Dorne and about Oberyn and herself. Dorne was different, she explained to you when you had expressed concern about the both of them and their lovers. 

“Oberyn will not stop you from taking a lover if you wish, princess. We love freely here in Dorne. That’s why there are so many bastards like myself. Status and wealth mean nothing when choosing a lover. All that matters is that you both want to share yourselves with each other.” she smiled at you gently.

You were nervous and hesitated before asking, “but what about our wedding night. He won’t be angry if I’m not… pure?” you cringed a little using that word. It had always bothered you. No one cared if a man took lovers before he was married but if a woman did everyone was outraged. 

Ellaria didn’t laugh like you expected her to. She smiled gently (and maybe with a little sadness in her eyes) before answering you. 

“Oberyn will not care if you take 100 lovers before you marry him. And he won’t care if you don’t take any either. That’s the beauty of love. Oberyn has a lot of love to share and he does so often, and he would never stop you from doing the same. I think the poor man is half in love with you already. As am I.”

You blush deeply at her confession. She was beautiful, and you cared for her there was no doubt about that. But Winterfell wasn’t like Dorne. You had kissed your handmaiden once when you were still a teenager. Robb and Jon had caught you and told your mother and she had been upset, so you had never done anything like it again. The idea of kissing Ellaria though, was very appealing, and she was sitting close to you. Close enough that you could lean in slowly… and you were kissing her before you even realized it. 

You liked kissing Ellaria. Her lips were soft and warm and so were her hands as they cradled your face or rested on your waist. You kissed her often after that first time, whenever you could steal her away long enough. You were still too shy to kiss her in the open, but she said she didn’t mind. 

And when you became more comfortable with Ellaria you started to become more comfortable with Oberyn. He didn’t intimidate you as much when Ellaria would tell you stories of him when he was young and foolish, or when you saw him with his daughters, especially the youngest ones. Oberyn loved his daughters, anyone with eyes could see if, and his daughters loved him. 

The first time you kissed Oberyn, you were more confident than when you kissed Ellaria. You had been walking with him through the Water Gardens and stopped to dip your feet into one of the many pools. Ellaria had suggested you spend some time alone with him since the wedding was now only a week away and you were glad you had taken her advice. Oberyn’s laugh was infectious and his smile could light up all of Westeros. That was when you had kissed him, when he was laughing about something one of his girls had said to him. 

He seemed surprised when you kissed him suddenly, but he recovered quickly and pulled you closer to him. His kisses were wonderful too. His lips weren’t quite as soft as Ellaria’s, but he was just as passionate in his affection. You liked how large his hands were and how they felt holding your hips or stroking up and down your thighs or torso. He was strong and held you tightly but carefully, like you were made of porcelain but he didn’t want to let you go.

“You’ve been practicing with Ellaria, haven’t you, my dove?” he whispered quietly as you pulled away to take a deep breath. 

“Yes, my prince. I like kissing her, I like kissing you too,” you say with a blush. 

“Well I’m glad to hear it, my dove because I plan on kissing you as often as you’ll let me. And judging by how often you drag Ellaria away from me to kiss her I don’t think you’ll object too much.” he laughs a little before kissing you again. 

You don’t object, as he predicted. You start kissing Oberyn every chance you get too. You decide you like kissing, especially if it’s your prince and his paramour.

And then, the day before your wedding, you ask Ellaria to bed you. 

“If… If you don’t want to- I know how much you love Oberyn, but I’m nervous for tomorrow, and I want you to… teach me.” you look down at your feet nervously, half expecting her to be offended and send you away. 

She doesn’t send you away. Instead she tilts your chin up gently and kisses you soundly before pushing your hair behind your ears. 

“I would be honored, my little wolf. I want this with you too, but only if you’re sure. I don’t want you doing this just because you’re afraid of tomorrow.”

“I do want this, Ellaria… I would have asked Oberyn too but… But I’m afraid he won’t want me because I’ve never… I don’t want to disappoint either of you.” you look around nervously, but when you look into her deep brown eyes again you feel calm.

“My love, you could never disappoint either of us, I assure you. And I can also assure you that Oberyn does want you, but he doesn’t want you to feel pressured to be with him before you’re ready. But if you want him with us tonight I’m sure he would be more than happy to join us.” Her words comfort you and you smile and kiss her softly.

“Perhaps we could go to your room while he’s with Doran tonight, and we can surprise him when he gets back?” you’re excited at the idea you’ve proposed to Ellaria and she seems to be excited about it too as she takes your hand and leads you to the room she shares with Oberyn. 

That first night with them is the best of your life, you think. Ellaria makes you cum twice before Oberyn even enters the room and when he does he seems very excited about what he finds waiting for him. 

“What a lovely surprise,” he whispers as he walks closer to the bed.

You’re already flushed but the way Oberyn is looking at you makes it worse. You’re not nervous anymore, and you wonder why you ever were. You love Oberyn and Ellaria, they would never hurt you or judge you.

Ellaria pulls away from you to kiss him as he comes closer and you watch them. Ellaria smiles and helps him undress before pulling him down to the bed. It’s a large bed and you barely have to shift to make room as you watch them together. 

They’re beautiful and you think they’re made for each other. The way they kiss each other is different from the way they kiss you. It’s always more gentle with you, but with each other… You don’t think the gods themselves would be as beautiful as the two of them. 

Oberyn bites Ellaria’s neck gently, slipping two fingers inside her, and you think the moan she lets out is the most beautiful sound you’ve ever heard. But then you watch as his cock enters her and they moan together, and you decide THAT is the most beautiful sound you’ve ever heard. You’re so absorbed in watching them that you don’t really register the fact that you’re rubbing your clit in slow circles until your third orgasm of the night has you moaning both of their names.

When Ellaria climbs off of Oberyn's lap and kisses you again you smile. 

"Did you enjoy the show, princess?" she asks quietly and you nod. 

"You two are beautiful together," you whisper. 

Oberyn is kneeling between your legs, running his warm hands up and down your thighs slowly, "You're beautiful too, my love. And we're honored that you trust us enough to be with us like this." 

He smiles at you and then his mouth is between your legs and you're moaning again. And when Oberyn brings you to your fourth orgasm you hold onto Ellaria and kiss her like your life depends on it. 

When Oberyn finally enters you for the first time you're pleasantly surprised. You were always told it would hurt, a lot, but you're surprised when it feels good to have him inside you. He goes slow, kissing you and whispering to you, making sure you're not in pain. 

Ellaria is next to you too, kissing you and stroking your side and arms slowly. It calms you having her there, but it excites you too. When Oberyn starts moving again, you hold onto him. After a moment you feel more bold and you move with him, rocking your hips to meet his. 

The sound of him moaning in your ear pushes you closer to the edge. This is even better than before, and when he and Ellaria tell you how proud of you they are, that you're a good girl, that they love you, that's what finally brings you over the edge once again. 

Later, you're lying between them, the warm Dornish breeze gliding across your skin from the open windows. You're calm and happy, happier than you thought you would be in Dorne. 

"Thank you," it's almost a whisper, you don't want to disrupt the calm. 

"No, princess. Thank YOU," Oberyn replies, stroking your arm gently. "You shared your trust and your love with us tonight, and that is a beautiful thing. Thank you for sharing that with us." 

You feel Ellaria kissing your shoulder and it makes you smile. You truly love these two, more than you can put into words. You hold her hand and wrap it around you tightly before snuggling into Oberyn's side. 

"I'm glad I was sent here to you," you say right before you fall asleep. "I love you. I'm lucky I get to spend my days here with both of you." 

"Believe me, little wolf," Ellaria mumbles into your shoulder. "We're the lucky ones." 

You smile to yourself as you fall asleep to the soft sound of Oberyn snoring lightly next to you. Yes, you're very lucky that you have these two beautiful people in your life.


End file.
